


Looks Pretty

by ylwtrbl



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Fem!hui, It's gay what a shocker, M/M, cross dressing, hui in a skirt and being pretty, stan 24k for more gay content and shit jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylwtrbl/pseuds/ylwtrbl
Summary: It's gay and cute and soft and gay. Inspired by the one video of hui in a skirt cause he's a twink.mp4





	1. 1

 

  It's not as if hui hated going out, he just never felt comfortable going out when he was feeling like this. He felt too rigid and stiff for his own pleasure.

  Hui had been invited to go out with Cory, jeonguk, Alex and Changsun since he'd be alone at the dorm, but he refused. He wasn't up for it and plus they're all too weirdly extra for him sometimes.

  As the small boy laid on his bed staring at his ceiling, he started to shift around uncomfortably. He hated having to wear these clothes he felt like a puppy trapped in a cage. And then it hit him.

  Hui had, somehow ,managed to forget about the most important thing to him. He rushed off the bed and ran over to his closet, carefully trying not to trip over the mess of shoes and shirts on the wooden floor. He lightly crashed into the wall of the closet as he excitedly searched for the small brown box under a pile of clothes.

  He slowly pulled the small box out of the closet and a smile creeped on his face. He opened it and his smile grew wider as he saw the different skirts, sweaters, and thigh highs piled to the brim. Hui began to pull out different types of tennis skirts; some with small designs on them others long and elegant, but he was looking for a specific one. He wanted to look extra pretty tonight.

  The small boy almost began to lose hope, until he reached the bottom and saw a tiny almost white, tennis skirts next to a light pink sweater with 'baby boy' written across the chest. He quickly began to but it all on, ready to feel as pretty as possible.

  Once everything was set hui excitedly closed his eyes as he walked over to the mirror, wanting to be surprised by his own appearance. Once he opened them he saw how the small fabric of his waist flowed down, the way the large sweater made him look so small, and how cute the thigh highs made his legs look. He absolutely loved it but, something was missing.

   He went over to his bed and reached under to pull out a makeup box he hasn't opened in months. He wasn't sure if he remembered how to do everything at first but, as he started to put the base all the memories started flooding back to him.

  Before he even knew it he was putting on light pink lipstick making his , already pink, lips pinker and on his last and final step, the blush. This was his favorite part of the whole process. As the bush lightly covered with redish pink powder touched his cheeks, he began to smile lightly before letting out a soft giggle, that he didn't even know why he let out.

  Once he completed his full makeup routine he walked back over to the mirror and put his arms to his side loosely; the sleeves of his too big sweater hung past his hands, this and the blush especially made him feel so pretty. He let out yet another soft giggle of joy at his appearance. He felt so comfy in his clothes.

  Hui began to walk around his room, loving the way the fabric felt against his skin. And then he remembered he was the only one home and as he slowly walked out of his room he felt free. He wished he could walk around the house like this all the time, but he wouldn't be confident enough to with everyone there, the thought made him frown a bit.

  Hui walked to the kitchen realizing how hungry he'd been this entire time but stopped in his tracks once he saw jeonguk. Hui didn't move out of shock and neither did jeonguk once they locked eyes. Jeonguk could hear hui's breath in the amount of silence in the room and realized how startled the small boy must've been.

'H-hi hui' jeonguk choked out cutting the thick silence. Hui just managed to wave at him and mumble out a, 'I thought you went out'. And then he realized he was so flustered he said that in Chinese, once jeonguk gave him a confused look. He restated what he said but in a way jeonguk could understand.

'Oh I-I decided to not go out at last minute. S-sorry for scaring you.' And for a few seconds jeonguk fully took in hui's appearance, his eyes traveled up his legs stopping at his thighs, to look at the little bows on his thigh highs , his waist ,where the small light fabric laid ,all the way up his torso ,smirking slightly at the 'baby boy' written on his chest and how the lose sweater hang low exposing his collarbones. All this unknowingly making the boy insecure, since no ones ever seen him all dressed up. Jeonguk looked backed up at hui, who was staring at the wooden floor in between them, and muttered, 'You look really cute'.

hui slowly lifted up his head shocked at what he was at least 90% sure he heard. He truly had no clue what to say as the kept eye contact with each other, so he mumbled out an embarrassed, 'Thanks' ,and felt his face get warm as he looked back down.

the stench of awkward still flew around the room till jeonguk did all he could think of, and asked questions. 'So like, do you dress up like this often? Or for a certain reason or something?' ,hui shook his head and mumbled, how he only does it once in a while and how he just wanted to look pretty.

without hui even seeming to realize, jeonguk walked closer to him and lifted the boy's chin so they were face to face. 'Well I think you look very pretty'. Hui's face grew even redder and hot at the comment but was too engaged in jeonguk's eyes to look away. He'd never noticed how soft and caring his eyes were, even in this moment of awkward panic, they were I sincere and shimmering. Hui didn't even realize how he reached his hand up to jeonguk's face, to move a piece of hair out of his face before resting his hand on his cheek.

jeonguk slowly put his lips on hui's and kissed him softly, both closing their eyes on instinct. The idea of all this happening never crossed their minds, but it's not like they weren't totally enjoying it which was obvious when hui kissed jeonguk back.


	2. Chapter 2

  

 This was a day hui never thought would actually come, ever. But here he was pacing back and forth in his room, with a lack of confidence, being as uneasy as he was Chinese.

  It had been 4 months since Jeonguk and him started dating and, 2 months since he had come out to the rest about the whole gay and skirt thing. Those were two things he thought would never happen, and now he has to get through the third, going out.

  The petit boy paced back and forth in his room mumbling swears, and how he wasn't ready for this, when a quick knock and open of his door startled him back to reality. When he looked up he saw jeonguk with a confused and worried look on his face. 'Are you okay? The guys headed out already and set to me up in 30 minutes, why aren't you ready? ' he asked looking at hui's pajamas and messy hair. Hui looked at jeonguk and dropped his head mumbling 'I don't think I'm ready for this'.

  Jeonguk went over to hui and kissed him on the cheek softly, making the blonde boy blush lightly. 'It's okay you got this. You've been looking forward to this and I have a surprise for you.' Jeonguk replied making hui lift his head slowly in confusion.

  'You see I've been doing my research, by watching a bunch of beauty gurus ,and I wanted to try and help you do your makeup. As like a boyfriend thing', jeonguk had a small smile on his face as the word boyfriend bounced off his tongue. Hui felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as a shy smile grew on his face. Hui went close up to jeonguk's face and kissed him him. 'I'm glad you're here to help me' he let out before kissing the boy again softly.

  Hui pulled some of his makeup off his desk and hopped on his bed, setting it down next to him ,before jeonguk climbed up and sat criss crossed in front of him. Jeonguk started to reach towards the makeup when something occurred to hui. 'Wait you haven't actually tried putting makeup on anyone so be careful.' Hui said suddenly worried.

  'Actually I have put makeup on someone a few times, so I got this' jeonguk answered with a small smirk.

  Hui raised an eyebrow at the response, 'Oh really? Who was it?' He asked genuinely curious and a little jealous. 'It was hongseob, he really didn't want to at first, but I payed him so it worked out'. Hui let out a loud laugh covering his mouth with his hand and throwing his head back. 'I got pictures it's honestly amazing', jeonguk added almost as a second thought ,and thus the makeup process began. Jeonguk didn't let hui look at a mirror, which made hui a bit nervous ,but he trusted him as usual.

  Jeonguk did the best he possibly could, and after about 45 minutes he was done. Hui reached for the closet mirror with a mix of worry and excitement. Once he opened his eyes and looked at his reflection, his mouth dropped. 'Oh my god' , he mumbled as he looked at every corner and section of his face, in awe. But there was something missing.

  Jeonguk must've had the same feeling as hui, since he suddenly reached for the blush and brush and put one hand behind hui's head. He softly put the light blush covered brush on hui's cheek making the boys blood rush up to his ears. Hui looked into jeonguk's focused eyes as he carefully applied the blush. 'You're the actual cutest thing I've ever seen' jeonguk mumbled making hui let out a small shy giggle, which made jeonguk smile.

  'I should probably change now' hui said as he hopped off the bed and walked to his closet. 'You can go now...I mean if you.. want to' hui shyly mumbled out being a bit insecure but not wanting jeonguk to leave him.

  After a few quick moments of hui mumbling how he didn't want jeonguk to leave, but how he didn't have to stay ,jeonguk told hui he'd wait right outside so he'd be the first to see him. Hui quickly but carefully got ready scared to have to face the outside world.

  Once he was dressed he looked at himself and smiled. He wore a short light blue dress that had a white top to it. He played with the bow on the top and smiled more. He felt really happy like this and he didn't know why, maybe it was the dress. Even though he wasn't sure it made him feel confident.

hui walked out of his room, with his head raised high and self esteem even higher. He turned the corner and saw jeonguk who looked up, noticing hui's presence in the room ,making a big smile grow on his face. 'You're wearing the dress I bought you' jeonguk said lightly, making hui give a cheeky smile followed by a cheesy pose.

'You look so cute I just wanna hold you for hours we don't even have to go out now,we an do it later, we can just watch movies and cuddle cause you're just so adorable and I love you a lot' jeonguk mumbled so quickly hui almost couldn't understand; hui did understand one thing. He loved him. This wasn't technically the first time jeonguk told hui this, but this time made him feel different, it made him feel special.  
  
hui smiled and dragged jeonguk to the living room couch, where they sat down and hui gave him a soft kiss. It was slow and warm and made jeonguk's insides tingle for a second. As their bodies began to press together, wanting to feel each inch of the others bodies; this was one of the times jeonguk realized how effortlessly amazing hui was, and how he completely fell for him. They could do the cheesiest, grossest, cringed couple things for hours straight but neither of them cared. All they needed was each other and a couch and they'd be set for days.

hui thought to himself that this must really be what love is like. He pulled away from the deep kiss, and looked jeonguk in the eyes with a soft smile. 'I love you too' hui said giving him, yet another, soft kiss. 'Also you still have to show me those hongseob pictures I can't even imagine' hui added making jeonguk laugh and promising he would; he was always good at keeping promises. 


End file.
